Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes '''is a fan-fiction Thomas VHS Release featuring six Season 6 songs, two Season 1 episode and two Season 2 episode narrated by Ringo Starr and two Season 3 episode and two Season 4 episode narrated by George Carlin. This is distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003. This is made by SuperMalechi. Songs # Never Never Never Give Up # James The Really Splendid Engine # Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Down By The Docks Stories # James In A Mess # The Flying Kipper # A New Friend For Thomas # Percy James And The Fruitful Day # Rusty Helps Peter Sam # No Joke For James # Old Iron # Rusty to The Rescue Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin. * Release Date: Feburary 3, 2004 * The Season 6 intro, nameplate sequence Thomas' Trackside Tunes outro are used together. * The text is taken from the "Best of Gordon" 2004 VHS. * The "Next Song Coming Up Soon!" logos are made from the text taken from the "Best of Gordon" VHS. * The "Thomas Story Coming Up Soon!" logos are made from the text taken from the "Best of Gordon" VHS. * Distrubuted by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Trivia Opening Credits # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based on The Railway Series By The REV.W.AWDRY # Created for Television by BRITT ALLCROFT # THOMAS AND THE SONGS FROM THE TRACKSIDE TUNES # Songs Composed by MIKE O'DONNEL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL # Directed by DAVID MITTON DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top: Thomas and James Back Cover Nameplates After Never Never Give Up # Duck # Thomas # James # Rusty # Henry # Peter Sam # Elizabeth # Lorry 1, 2 and 3 # Salty # Harvey # Sir Handel # Duke After James the Really Splendid Engine # Thomas # Daisy # Harvey # BoCo # Bill and Ben # Toby # Donald and Douglas # Henry # Gordon # James # Caroline After Boo! Boo! Choo Choo! # Duck # Thomas # James # Rusty # Henry # Peter Sam # Elizabeth # Lorry 1, 2 and 3 # Salty # Harvey # Sir Handel # Duke After James In A Mess # Oliver # Thomas # Toby # Terence # Bertie # James # Skarloey # Peter Sam # Bill # Ben # Donald # Douglas After Little Engines # Duck # James # Diesel # Toby # Thomas # Rheneas # Rusty # Stepney # Elizabeth # The Diesel # Henry # Lady Hatt After Winter Wonderland # Harvey # Cranky # Thomas # Duck # James # Oliver # Percy # George # Elizabeth # Lady Hatt # Stepney After Down By The Docks # Gordon # James # Duck # Toby # Thomas # Lady Hatt # Frieght Cars # Oliver # Cranky # Bill # Ben Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas